


Everything Stays But It Still Changes

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blood, Female Gimurei | Grima, Gen, Identity Issues, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Robin - Freeform, Mentioned Tiki, Reference To Prior Installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima berates one of her fellow dragons outside the castle walls.





	Everything Stays But It Still Changes

**Author's Note:**

> :3c been planning this one for a while

Something in the air didn't feel right when they finally returned to the castle. Like the air immediately after lightning strikes. Like his home the day after the rains failed to come.

A quick look at the other "Heroes" the summoner had seen fit to send him out with told the fell dragon nothing. The humans were chatting with the merchants that had brought them back. Naga's whelp had scampered off before he left his cart, likely to go commune with her mother or take a nap or whatever she did when not bothering him.

Grima felt uneasy, something he immediately decided he didn't like. The fell dragon reconnected with his larger self, opening his six other eyes and flying high above the grounds to determine what might be causing this feeling—

—and was struck by the sudden nauseating feeling of both seeing and being seen through all _eight_ of his own eyes.

"Oh, _there_ you are."

He turned. Growled. Fumbled.

The woman staring him down— _seeing and being seen through his own eyes_ —was Robin.

No. Not Robin. This was...

This was himself.

"I've been hearing a lot about myself in the past few days since I arrived. You've been busy, haven't you?" She said. She took a few steps forward. He took a few steps back. Looking at her was giving his smaller form a headache, but she didn't seem to have that issue.

"Do you know what I've heard? Convivial meetings with the mortals. Offers of assistance. _Flower crowns._ And do not _think_ for one second that I did not see you arriving with Naga's daughter safe and unmarred."

"Is there a point to this?" He growled back. "What does it matter to you what I choose to do with my time? You've got your own vessel to run around and play in."

She practically shouted at him. "It _matters_ because you are me as much as I am you!"

"Do you know how many children have asked me to play with them?" She said, coming closer as the fell dragon felt something inside him start to curdle. "How many men have asked me for favors? How many _mortals_ have asked me for _anything at all_ , instead of _groveling at my feet and begging for mercy?_ "

"No," Grima said, retreating slowly. "And I don't care."

"And why _not?!_ Why would we lower ourselves to the level of mortals when we should be _RULING THEM_ FROM THE _HEAVENS?!_ "

The vessel before him suddenly grabbed his smaller self's tactician's collar, bringing his face directly in front of hers, causing the ache in his head to sharpen and throb.

"WE ARE THE WINGS OF DESPAIR! WE ARE THE BREATH OF RUIN! _WE ARE THE FELL DRAGON GRIMA!_ SO WHY DO YOU STAND HERE PLAYING NICE WITH THE WORMS AND DIRT WHEN A WHOLE NEW WORLD TO CONQUER AWAITS YOU?!"

He felt something wet trailing down on his face. His vision seemed redder. His throat seemed thicker. He stared at himself staring back, with two eyes and eight eyes looking inwards and outwards at once.

He spat something metallic and closed his.

"Because _I_ am the Fell Dragon Grima, and I alone decide what I do with my life."

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been thinking... i should probably start linking to my tumblr at the end of these, but i don't really post much writing on my main blog.
> 
> i've been toying around with the idea of making a writer's discord, but i write a whole bunch of things for a whole bunch of fandoms and a lot of my planned stories aren't as wholesome as this series, so that would probably end up turning some people off if they came for cute grima shenanigans and got robot porn instead.
> 
> still, it would be nice. maybe i could just have the one discord with a lot of different channels based on different series?


End file.
